Black Flames
by swwblackhawk
Summary: It has been seven years since Edward abandon Bella in the woods leaving her bitter. what happens when she decides to track the Cullen's down. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Nope don't own.

Ok boys and girls now a couple of you might have read what you thought was discontinued stories Flight of the Fallen and Change my life but your wroung I am continuing them I am just haveing issues right now and to top that off this story has jumped out at me and I will working on it too.

On a cold dark night in the middle of the woods I look around and see from out from behind a 100 year old oak steps a person. No not a person a ghost from my past. There standing infront of me is a image i haven't seen in seven years gold eye stares out from beneath messy bronze hair with a crooked smile. "Oh Bella it's so good to see you again I have missed you so much.". I blinked twice to make sure that the image wouldn't dissappear and when it didn't I felt a rage envolpe me. "What bullshit is this Edward." I mockingly repeated him "Oh Bella it's so good to see you again I have missed you so much. My ass if you missed me so much why did you leave me alone? Didn't I mean anything at all to you? Don't you know how much I cared for you? I began to feel a burning start down my arms and my fingers started clenching. Without thinking I raise my hands and watched black flames jump from my fingertips slowly enveloping Edward. A look of disbelief cross Edwards face as the flames starts to climb him slowly. Edward screams and tries to run but even though he runs i can feel the flames climb him even after he has dissappeard from sight. The scream contiued untill they suddenly stopped with a loud No don't I'm sorr... at the same time I feel the flames vanish and I collapse to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Twilight

I sat up with my head pounding. "Oh how much did I drink last night?" I look at the clock reading 7:00 then around the room finally noticing a lump in my bed. "Well who is this I wonder." I slowly lift up the covers to find a cute naked punk girl with multicolored hair.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about getting pregnant last night." I shove the sleeping girl "Hey get up." before heading to the bathroom.

After a couple minutes the girl moans "What you want more already. I mean I heard you were insatiable Raven but I don't think I am ready to go another round yet."

"No I don't." I say as I'm headed to my closet and pull out my outfit for the day. "What I want is you gone and out of here in the next 15 minutes." I put on a red lace thong and matching strapless bra. Then pull on my leather pants.

The girl blinks twice like she was trying to figure things out. "Well can I call you sometime?"

Shaking my head I move next to her. "Look chick I don't even remember your name. Now you can take this one of two ways. You can brag to all your friends that you got to have a night of passion with Raven Storm"

I run my hands up her side and squeeze her tits. Smiling as I hear her let out a soft moan.

"Or you can get all depressed and heartbroken because I never returned any of your calls. It's your choice and I could care less which you choose."

Turning around and walking away I can feel her staring at my tattoo on my left shoulder as I pull spaghetti strap on a black spaghetti strap t-shirt that said heartbreaker in old English.

The girl slowly got out of the bed and started to gather up her clothes but sighs seeing that the only thing that managed to come off with out damaged was her black skirt and jacket the shirt was ripped in two. Her bra and panties was just destroyed.

Before she had a chance to speak "You can wait inside while the cab gets here I will call them. They take about five minutes to get here and you still got 10 minutes left. But don't think about asking me for any of my clothes."

She lowers her head sheepishly and searches for her purse and shoes. I pick up the phone and call the local cab telling to send one to my address. She manages to find everything and is dressed about the time as the cab pulls up. I open the door for as she is about to get in the cab she turns backs and looks at me.

"Your right Raven it was defiantly a night to remember." She then blushes "And the name was Alice just so you'll know."

I slammed my door with all my might causing a loud crash. I reach over and grab my black leather jacket and head to the garage. Reaching into my pocket I pull out keys to my midnight blue ducati crotch rocket and climb on.

I pull out a pair of sunglasses before firing the bike up and headed out in to the L.A. sunrise. Instead of heading straight to work I drove down to the gym to work out some of my frustrations. I pull in to my normal parking spot and head inside.

I nod at Joe as I enter. "Morning Joe"

Joe breaks out into a big smile as he sees me "Morning Raven you're looking great as always."

"Joe you know I only do one night stands" I wink at him.

Joe smirks back. "But what a night it was." Joe then gets serious "But in all actually I can tell you had a bad morning. Need a sparing partner I get off in about 10 minutes and will go a few rounds with you."

Now Joe is 6'6 and 300 pounds of muscle. "I won't go easy on you that."

Joe shakes his head. "I know but this is another chance get you on your back again."

I shake my head with a smile. "Well come on then see you in the ring."

I head to my locker and switch over to my work out outfit. As I am pulling off my necklace I flash back to a different time a different life.

"Bella." Jake calls me over. We had been dating for about two months now he has been real helpful helping me getting over the Cullen's leaving me here alone. I know he is keeping secrets from me like why he is always disappearing but it's not like I am telling him all my secrets either.

I sit down beside him on our log. "Yes Jake what is it?"

Jake smiles and his eyes light up "I got something for you."

I smirk and run my hands between his legs "Is it something nice and hard" I breath in his ear then kiss him.

Jake lets out a low moan. We had sex for the first time about a month ago and I found something out. I really enjoyed sex as a matter of fact his car the rabbit was a very good choice because we're always going at it like rabbits in, on, and around it.

Jake kisses me back "Well I got that for you too."

He reaches up and removes his necklace. It was made out of leather and had a huge tooth hanging from it. "This has been in my family for a long time but I talked it over with Billy and he agreed. We want you to have it's suppose to protect the wearer and as much trouble you get in you need it more than me."

"Wow Jake I don't know what to say or do." I took the necklace and put it on.

"Well for one keep it with you" A look of lust crosses Jakes eyes. "And another thing is come over here and unwrap your other gift." We screwed right there on the beach half in and half out of the water that night.

Afterwards I went home and that was the second to last time I ever saw Jacob Black. He was walking in the woods that night when a freak accident happened a tree had fallen and landed on Jake tearing him in half. His father was able to be able to use a traditional ceremony for Jacob they had laid him down on the log we use to sit on and brought more wood in.

When the pyre was lit I heard wolves start to howl. At first I wanted them to stop but then I reached up to my neck and felt the necklace and realized it was fitting for them in fact it is almost as if it would be wrong if they weren't there.

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn and look behind me and was met with a beautiful girl.

"Hi I know you don't know me but I was a friend of Jake's and you should know that Jake would have really appreciated the fact you are here. And if you need somebody to talk to or anything at all I am here for you."

She starts to turn and walk away. "Wait what's your name?"

"Sorry I forgot." She blushed which made her even cuter "Leah Clearwater" she then starts to move away again.

"Leah." She pauses and looked my way

"Will you stay with me." I held out my hand.

"Yeah I can do that" Leah took my hand and we watch the flames and listen to the wolves howling until there was nothing but ashes.

Not long after I started hanging out with Leah she thought it would be a good idea to teach me mixed martial arts.

"Bella please try it could help with your balance and coordination" she look at me with her puppy dog eyes that were almost as good as Alice's. So I caved at first I was horrible but since it was only the two of us there I wasn't as embarrassed so I stuck with it. Slowly as time went on not only did I get better and my grace grew. I also started developing feelings for Leah. Once I was able to get my body to respond how I wanted it to my skill started growing by leaps and bounds. Then one day about a year after the funeral during a sparing session I managed to pin her for the first time. We both were hot and sweaty I remember it like yesterday.

"Ha I got you now" I smirked as I sat on Leah.

"Ok you got me now what are you going to do with me." Leah smirked

That had kind of caught me off guard so I decided to throw her for a loop and I leaned down and playfully kissed her lips to shock her. But the real shock was when she started kissing me back. And I realized how good it felt. Parts of me that hadn't been used in a long time started to wake up and we started to explore each other's bodies. All I will say it was better than anything any guy had done for me before.

For the next two years the two of us trained during the day and explore each other's bodies at night. It wasn't perfect by no means we kept secrets from each other. Oddly enough it seemed to be the same type as what Jake use to do and it caused a fair share of fights. But nothing major. When Charlie had passed away in a fishing accident she was beside my side the entire time. She even moved in with me so I wouldn't have to be alone but then one day Leah came up to be and was happier then I ever saw her but at the same time I could tell she was heartbroken.

"Leah baby what's wrong." I wrapped my arms around her

Leah shrugs my arms off of her. "I met somebody today."

"Ok, so what?" I asked

She sighs "Do you remember the story I told you about me and Sam and what happened when he met my cousin?"

I slowly nodded "Yeah you said it was the worse time of your life and you hoped that no one else would have to go through that."

Leah then broke down crying.

Realization struck me and I started shaking my head. "no, no, NO."

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out and hopped in my old truck and drove south until my truck broke down. My truck had broken down in front of some low quality bar that had a help wanted sign.

The bartender looks at me. "What do you want?"

I pointed to the help wanted sign. "What's your opening for"

"Bouncer but I need a man for that job. And I don't need no waitress right now either" with that he turn to dismiss me when a 7'ft tall black man came over to me.

"Well beautiful if you're looking to make some money if you come upstairs I will give you some" he said while grabbing his crotch.

After everything I had been through lately I couldn't take it I quickly did a leg sweep and one he hit the ground I broke his nose with one punch then put my foot between his legs.

"If you don't leave right this second I swear I will grind your family jewels into dust"

The black man nodded and scampered out the door.

The bartender looked at me again then grinned "Names Mike and this is my bar. Seems you can be a bouncer after all. The pay isn't great but will let you board in the back for free."

I pointed an evil glare at him.

Mike raised his hands. "No one will bother you back there I promise"

"Well then Mike you got a deal."

Mike was the one who helped me get myself set up and then after hearing my story helped me get my name changed. And I kept the bar free of low life's his bar started bring in a better cliental and I started occasional taking some of the male and female patrons back to my place that I got after about a month of working for mike. Also I found a studio nearby that was teaching different types of fighting styles and was going down there a couple times a week. That routine went on for about a year then one morning as I was coming in to work Mike pulled me aside.

"Well Raven I must admit the new name suits you. Now I hate to do this but I been watching you and I been thinking I might have a new job that would work better for you."

I looked at Mike "What's that Mikey."

"I got a buddy who is a bail bonds man he is looking for somebody to track down bail jumpers. It's not a job for everyone but I think you can do it. The pay is so much of the bond each time you capture somebody so it can be profitable and not so profitable depending on how much you do. Anyways he sent me fax of one his jumpers with a eight million bond he is willing to give 25% to the hunter who finds him." He then hands me the fax.

I looked at the fax and saw that it was a guy sitting at the end of the bar named James Earl. "Mike?"

He nodded and leaned in whispered in my ear "Just three things he is needed alive, the office is in Downtown L.A."

"What's the third?" I looked at Mike

"Just try to remember that everything isn't always bad" he nodded at me.

"I reach in my pocket and dialed the bars phone from my cell phone then answered it.

"I don't know. Hold on a minute. I will find out." I look around the room. "Is there a James Earl in here?"

All of a sudden the guy at the end of the bar got real panicky and started heading towards the door. When he did that I dove at him and caught him as he was exiting the building.

"Why James Earl it's rude to skip out like that any ways there was a message for you. The message is we will be waiting for you in L.A" I broke out a set of cuffs one of his hand then cuffed the other to the bed of my truck and away I drove to LA.

When I got LA I drug him up to the bond smith slapped the fax down and told him who sent me.

"Mike told me that you were coming but I didn't believe the old bastard. Anyways name is Clark while you were on your way down here me and Mike got you registered as a licensed bounty hunter. So we will get the paper work filed and get your money to you.

Clark hand me a $1,000 "This is going to come out of your pay when you get it but it will be a little while so that should hold you over until it goes through. Also if you want more work come back by and I will see if I can't hook you up something"

Clark was good as his word. I started working for him but then oddly enough word got around about me and he quit getting bail jumpers so I started to freelance myself out to other companies until I went in business for my self now anytime somebody jumps bail in or around LA Raven Hunters hear about it.

I put the necklace back under my shirt and come out from the changing room and there stands Joe in the ring. I stepped in and decided that I wasn't mood to play. I fake a round house kick switched it to a foot sweep knocking Joe down. Once he was on his back I punched at his throat stopping an inch away.

"I yield" Joe smiled

I grinned and put my hand out to help him up and I wink "Who knows Joe keep it up and you just might one day get me back on my back,"

I now got a 3 bed 2 bath house in Beverley Hills with a two car garage. And it's just about time for my biggest collar yet an entire family that went by Cullen,

AN

Ok I do have a plan where this is going. And before anyone asks Bella doesn't know about the wolves. Yes Leah was a wolf. Yes the Cullen's are vampires any other questions review or message me.


End file.
